nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Second Chamber
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ In Lovia, Congress is the national legislative body and the most powerful branch of government. The Second Chamber is one of the two chambers of Congress, located in the Capitol in Downtown Noble City, in which the Members of the Congress vote bills that originated in the First Chamber. Paradoxically, Lovia does not have a bicameral parliament: there is only one group of MOTCs that both debates and votes the proposals. For the current composition of Congress, see 2011 Provisional Congress. Whereas all national citizens may propose bills in the First Chamber, only Members of the Congress may vote them in the Second Chamber. Article 6 of the Constitution states that "all Members of the Congress are expected to vote on the motion in the Second Chamber". They have three legal voting options: "pro (in favor of the motion), contra (in opposition to the motion) and abstention (the wish not to vote)." Further more, they "have two weeks’ time to cast their vote in the Second Chamber. Voting may be closed earlier if the required majority is reached. The proposer may also choose to lengthen the voting period." A normal majority ("fifty percent of the valid votes") is required to pass a motion amending the Federal Law. To vote on Constitutional amendments, a special majority ("more than two thirds of the valid votes") is required to pass a amendment. The special majority requirement was lowered from three quarters to two thirds in the 2010 State Reform (Sixth Amendment). All proposals approved by Congress, by the required majority and in due time, must be implemented by the government of Lovia. __TOC__ 001. Government This is the government proposal, known as the Ilava I Government, that will rule for the duration of the 2012 First Congress, unless a dissolution is passed. The proposal includes the Speaker of the Congress and each ministerial position. * Prime Minister: Oos Wes Ilava - CCPL * Minister of Defence: Lukas Hoffmann - CNP * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Semyon Breyev - ind. * Minister of Finance: Percival E. Galahad - LAP * Minister of Justice: Bill An - PL * Minister of Health: James Torres - LDP * Minister of Education: Matthew McComb - PL * Minister of Culture: Oos Wes Ilava - CCPL * Minister of Labour: Pierlot McCrooke - CPL.nm * Minister of Commerce: Christopher Costello - PL * Minister of Agriculture: Jhon Lewis - Labour * Minister of Energy and Resources: Ben Opať - MCP * Minister of Environment: Ygo August Donia - CCPL * Minister of Transportation: Justin Abrahams - Labour * Minister of Tourism and Sport: Marcus Villanova - Labour * Speaker of the Congress: William Krosby - LDP Voting Pro * 11 Votes —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC) * 14 votes Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:53, February 2, 2012 (UTC) * 8 Votes Kunarian 00:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC) * 17 votes. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:08, February 3, 2012 (UTC) * 3 votes Pierlot McCrooke 11:07, February 3, 2012 (UTC) * 11 Votes HORTON11: • 12:39, February 3, 2012 (UTC) * 5 votes — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 15:30, February 3, 2012 (UTC) * 5 votes Wabba The I 16:30, February 3, 2012 (UTC) * 5 votes --Semyon 16:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Contra * 1 vote (Ron Nash) I opppose a governemnt with conservatives Pierlot McCrooke 11:07, February 3, 2012 (UTC) * 1 vote Joshua Katz, 16:41, February 3, 2012 (UTC) *... Abstention *... *... By a 79% majority! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Comments What I learned today: Me + Oos + krosby + Kurnian = half of congress Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Gotta take advantage of that è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:25, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I know right :D By the way why is education now education and science again? all of the departments use science to try and improve their ministries. Kunarian 14:30, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :It will support science in the genericity (in het algemeen in dutch) Pierlot McCrooke 14:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand but it would be easier just to call it the minitry of education. Kunarian 14:57, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Doesn't matter. In Lovia we can use an abbreviation like "MES" (ministry /of/ education /and/ science). Anyway, we need to have a place for science in a ministery and in the Netherlands it's very common to group it with education. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:28, February 3, 2012 (UTC) @Marcus: Could be useful, except your political views are all totally different. :P --Semyon 16:42, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Pikapi changed it back, because he thought you can't change active proposals. That is true, but in this case you can, because name has little meaning. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:10, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Well the point i was making was a good and bad one. A good one beacuse we invest our power in the more advanced and experienced users, who are also more active. Thorugh the two elections i've seen the Younger at the time inactive users only have maybe 7 seats but now have let's say 9 or 10, Movin' on Up!!! Bad cuse we might also invest too much power in too little users. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:01, February 3, 2012 (UTC)